A Royal Mess
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story, in which our hero discovers that she's a Royal. Replaced with Worlds in Collusion


A Royal Mess  
  
A Star Trek the Next Generation story   
In the Marrissa Stories  
  
by Stephen Ratliff  
  
Dedicated to   
  
Sandra Ratliff, my aunt.  
  
and  
  
The English Teachers of Cave Spring High School   
  
Especially,  
  
Mrs. Linda Johnson, who gave me my first A in regular English;  
  
Mr. Higgins, who couldn't believe I read 189 books in my junior year;  
  
and Mrs. Price, who needs to pack her husband a larger lunch.   
(Mr. Price keeps stealing my little brother's French Fries.)  
  
  
This story is a work of fiction and should be treated as such ... In fact, the author considers this work fiction and if someone complains he will call his involvement in it a piece of fiction. :) However what ever part of this story that does not belong to Paramount belongs to the author of this work, Stephen Brian Ratliff.  
  
Author's Forward  
  
This is my sixth story. Some of you may be familiar with the other five stories in my Marrissa Stories Series. Some of you may not. It really doesn't matter. Although my other stories give background on the various characters encountered within, much is given and in some cases repeated in this story. Some clues where given as to this story in the previous story, Away From Home.  
Actually when I look at Away from Home, It is really three stories linked together with a very thin thread. In fact you could continue that thread into this story as well. This story was conceived while I was writing Who Q? Where Q? back in May of 1994.  
Some of you where wondering what I was going to do with Marrissa and I thought I'd give a few hints here. Marrissa will be leaving for the Stargazer as Second Officer at age 15. At 19 she will get the command of the USS Endeavor to fit in with Anne's Generations 2. When William T. Riker gives up the Enterprise, her crew will take over. If you would like to use my crew at any place along that line, all I require is the right to look though it before you post to avoid any timeline mess ups. (for instance, I transferred Jay to the Independence on STARDATE 48137 so I can't use him as Marrissa's first officer in this story.)  
I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
Stephen Ratliff  
Roanoke, VA   
Prologue  
  
It was twilight on the Federation Planet Essex. In the Royal Palace of it's Constitutional Monarch the Royal Family was eating pizza enjoying a holomovie. The Palace of coarse befit the status of it's residents. The holovision room was done up in walnut paneling with gold lamp fixtures. The sofas were matching red formals with walnut accent and the carpet was a red and yellow pattern. The room itself was filled with royals about a dozen and a half of them in fact.  
"We are running out of pizza," King George the Fourth observed.  
"Who has eaten the most?" his Queen inquired.  
"I believe that honor goes to my granddaughter, Lady Victoria," George IV replied.  
"Tory!" the Queen ordered. "Take the MG and goto Little Italy's Pizza. Order a dozen pepperoni pizzas, and bring them back."  
Lady Victoria, a twenty-three year old blond haired woman got up. Her grandfather tossed her the keys. "And no stopping at the Prime Minister's house," he said.  
  
Leaving the Palace, Lady Victoria, tenth in line to the throne, circled around the Palace grounds to Little Italy's Pizza. Just as the last of the pizzas were placed on the stack of pizza boxes, a loud boom was heard. Exiting Little Italy, Victoria spied a fire in the direction of the Palace, a large fire right where the Palace should be. The first thought through Victoria's mind was 'It looks like I'll be visiting the Prime Minister after all.'  
  
Meanwhile, light years away on the Galaxy Class starship Independence, Captain Melanie Morris was sipping some lemonade in the command chair. It had been a routine day patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone. "Captain, there has been a breech of the detection grid in subsection 15-16-4," her security chief announced.  
"Confirmed," her second officer, Morgan Gordon senior said from Ops.  
"Set a coarse to intercept, warp nine, go to red alert, raise shields," Morris ordered.  
"I'm afraid that last bit is a little too late, Captain," a strange voice said from behind the tactical officer said.  
Morris wheeled around get a look at the intruder, saying, "Inturder Alert, Command lockout authorization Morris Chopin Lizt One Four Nine Five."  
Chapter One  
  
Commander William T. Riker was learning a lot about his Captain's adopted daughter while the Captain and Doctor were on their honeymoon. The first thing he learnt was that it was impossible to keep up with her without the aid of a computer. Marrissa's schedule was just that busy. The next thing he learnt was that Marrissa had some form of strawberries at every meal. Not that Marrissa didn't learn anything. She did learn how to cook and intended to show off that new-found skill when her father and the Doctor returned. However, Commander Riker had not learn one very important thing. Never take a bet with Marrissa.  
"The name of the game is Find Home, Commander," Lieutenant Marrissa Picard said as she and Commander William T. Riker entered the Holodeck. "The game lasts about twenty minutes. The object is to find your base somewhere inside this asteroid field."  
"That simple, Lieutenant?" Commander Riker commented looking at the shuttles they were going to pilot. Marrissa's was named Sweet Success and Commander Riker's was named No Quarter.  
"Of coarse it isn't that simple," Marrissa replied. "You must also avoid the enemies of the Federation, and I do mean enemies. You have no weapons, but other than that these are the best shuttles in the Federation. If you can beat me, then I will concede that you are a better pilot."   
As they examined their simulated shuttles, Commander Riker asked the thirteen year-old blond-hair adopted daughter of his Captain, "And if you win?"  
"Then I guess you will be taking CONN for next week, while I catch up on paperwork," Marrissa replied.  
"And if you lose you will have my job for three days, while I take a vacation," Commander Riker replied.  
"Don't make me want to lose, Commander," Marrissa smiled. "I accept the bet. Let's get going." Commander Riker and Marrissa shook hands.  
  
The two shuttles paralleled each other into the asteroid field. Marrissa in Sweet Success immediately ducked behind the first asteroid. Commander Riker meanwhile took the direct approach. From behind another asteroid directly ahead, a Cardassian warship emerged and opened fire on Riker's No Quarter. No Quarter turned to the port and began evasive maneuvers.  
The Cardassian ship persued No Quarter as Marrissa slipped by it's rear. As Sweet Success ducked behind the asteroid were the Cardassian came from a Romulan Warbird decloaked. Rearing around Marrissa piloted her shuttle, after a quick and short 160 degree turn headed for a narrow gap in between asteroids.   
Meanwhile back in No Quarter, Commander Riker had found that port was not the way to go as a Romulan decloaked directly ahead. Both the Romulan and the Cardassian opened fire. Commander Riker's No Quarter ducked behind an asteroid on the starboard side. Meanwhile the Romulan and Cardassian ships blew up as a result of their attempt to destroy Riker.  
As Commander Riker piloted around the asteroid, he spotted Marrissa's Sweet Sucess shooting between two asteroids. A Romulan Warbird was attempting to follow. Unfortunately for the Warbird, the gap between the asteroids was closing and it was already to small. As the gap closed further the Romulan Warbird was crushed between the two asteroids and exploded.   
Commander Riker however had paid too much attention to Marrissa's efforts and as he came around the asteroid, a Romulan warbird decloaked. "Shit," he muttered and turned No Quarter to the starboard and around and between another asteroid.  
Marrissa, meanwhile, exited the tight clump of asteroids she had escaped her first Romulan with, only to find another one directly to port. She turned to the starboard and another asteroid and pushed her shuttle to the limit. The Romulan opened fire, but the Sweet Success nimbly avoided the disrupter bolts. Commander Riker's No Quarter came out behind Marrissa's second Romulan. It cut across the rear of the vessel and in-between a pair of asteroids. Marrissa meanwhile began to plot a coarse around several asteroids in hopes of losing the persueing warbird.  
Commander Riker meanwhile had run into the biggest trouble in the game. Directly ahead of him was the cube shaped vessel of the Borg. A Borg cutting beam shot out at him. Riker avoided the beam. Noticing that an asteroid was on a collision coarse with the one to starboard, Riker set a coarse between the two, hoping to do what Marrissa had done earlier with the Romulan. Riker moved between the asteroids. The Borg followed. The whole forward half of the Borg cube was sheared off as the asteroid continued it's unalterable coarse.  
In the meantime, Marrissa's Sweet Success was avoiding the Romulan. As it came piloted around an new asteroid, a new ship came into view. It was a Jem'Hadar ship. As it opened fire, Marrissa sent her shuttle on an upward coarse. The shot missed her by just a few centimeters and continued past the Sweet Success and into the Romulan ship. The shot only marred the Romulan warbird. However it apparently enraged the Romulan Commander and the Romulan and Jem'Hadar ships began fighting each other. Marrissa piloted her way away from them.  
As she passed between two more asteroids, Marrissa spied the base she and Commander Riker were looking for. Commander Riker had also spotted the base, however he had another problem. A Jem'Hadar warship came up behind him and Commander Riker spotted him a little too late. The Jem'Hadar opened fire and No Quarter and Commander Riker were out of the game. Meanwhile, Marrissa had entered the base's shuttlebay and won the game.  
  
As Commander Riker and Lieutenant Marrissa Picard exited the holodeck, the thirteen-year-old girl remarked, "I guess that you'll be at CONN during Alpha Shift for the next week, Commander."  
"I still think you rigged the test," Riker replied.  
"The odds of me running into any ship was the same as yours were," Marrissa responded. "Except you forgot to look to see what was sneaking up from behind. Do you really think that I knew where everything was? All 2048 asteroids, 32 Cardassains, 32 Romulans, 64 Jem'Hadar ships, 4 Renegade Klingons, a Base and a Borg Ship; all of the moving. Really Commander, I may have a photographic memory and an good grasp of tactics, but that is going a little too far. Don't make excuses, you lost fair and square."  
"Your right, but when can I have a rematch?" Commander Riker asked.  
"How about STARDATE 48751," Marrissa inquired.  
"I'll reserve a Holodeck," the First Officer replied.  
"Bridge to Commander Riker."  
Commander Riker tapped his comm badge, "Riker here."  
"Captain and Doctor Picard's shuttle is on approach."  
"We will meet them in Shuttlebay 2, Riker out," Commander Riker said. "Marrissa, lets see what your father and the Doctor have been up to this last week."  
  
Meanwhile back on the planet Essex, Lady Victoria was rushing back to the Palace on foot. As she rushed though the trees she thought, Maybe someone escaped. Maybe Aunt Princess Beatrice was out on her balcony stargazing and was thrown clear. Maybe Cousin Edward, Earl Kenya was out with a girl in the bushes again.  
All her hopes were dashed as she came into the site of the Palace. The once proud home of the Royal Family of Essex was gone. In it's place stood a pile of blackened rubble nearly three time the area the Palace had covered. Not a single brick was attached to a brick that it had been attached to before the blast. Orange flames still towered of the ruins and Lady Victoria's hope fled. She slumped against as nearby tree and began sobbing.  
A minute later, the Prime Minister arrived on the scence from his residence accross the street from the Palace. The scence of distruction was enough to force him to look away. As he did so he spied his sobbing girl friend, the Lady Victoria. He rushed to her side and asked, "What happened Tory?"  
"I don't know," Lady Victoria sobbed. "They were all in there; My Grandfather, the King; Uncle Stephen, the heir; cousin Edward, who always had the girls. They where all in there."  
"How did it happen, Tory?" the Prime Minister asked.  
"I don't know?" Tory replied. "It started out so normally. We were watching a holomovie and I was sent for more pizza, leaving them all behind. My Aunt Beatrice and her two daughters, Lady Mary and Lady Ann. I left them all behind."  
"Calm down Tory, It's not your fault," the Minister soothed.  
"Then whose fault is it?" Lady Victoria asked, suddenly becoming enraged. "My mother, my older brother and sister, Great Uncle Charles, Duke of Yorkshire, and all his children and grandchildren. Great Uncle Henry, Duke of Greenwich, all dead. Whose fault is it?"  
The Prime Minister had no aswer, but one really wasn't needed for the present. He held his girl friend tight in his arms while she cried herself to sleep.  
Chapter Two  
  
Captain and Doctor Picard's shuttle was entering the bay as the senoir staff and Lieutenant Marrissa Picard, his adopted daughter assembled. The rear of the shuttle opened and the newlyweds exited, holding hands. Both of them were in uniform (Class B), however they appeared to have been put on hastily, as neither the rank pips nor the comm badges were straight.   
As they approached the assembled group, Commander Riker said, "Welcome back, sir."  
"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Captain Picard inquired.  
"Nothing much, sir," Commander Riker replied. "Unless you count Lieutenant Picard's beating me in a piloting exercise on the Holodeck."  
"So she finally got the courage to go against the one person on board with a better piloting rating," Doctor Beverly Picard responded. "So Marrissa how badly did he lose?"  
"Not too badly," Marrissa replied. "If he had remembered to scan behind him he would have been a very close second. However, since he did not a Jem'Hadar got him about ten kilometers from the base."  
"That's better than I did," Captain Jean-Luc Picard said. "A Romulan got me about two minutes into the game. I would like to find more time to participate in Marrissa's training simulations. They are always challenging."  
"Thank you, Captain," Marrissa replied. "Which one are you thinking of trying agian?"  
"What and when are the next three," her father asked.  
"Kobayshi Maru, evaulated by Data, tomarrow during Beta Shift," Marrissa replied. "Shayna Sachs and Alexander Roshenko are scheduled. Shuttle Tag two days from now 0900 Holodeck One. It will immedaitely be followed by Find Home II at 1200 hours, Holodeck Two."  
"Schedule me for Shuttle Tag, Marrissa," the Captain replied.  
With a smile, Commander Riker suggested, "Captain maybe you should put Marrissa in charge of shipwide training."  
"Commander, I have enough paper work creatating jobs," Marrissa responded. "Until someone gives me an office and a yeoman, please don't ask me to do anything that will increase my paper work. Between the reports that I have to file as Kid's crew commanding officer, Kid's Crew Fleet Supervisior, and Chief Helmsman and my homework for school it's a wonder I get to the Bridge at all."  
  
Meanwhile on the Planet Essex, Lady Victoria woke up in a familar bedroom -- that of the Prime Minister of Essex. Sitting up against the pillows she observed the said minister sleeping in a nearby recliner. Hearing Victoria's movement, the Prime Minister awoke, yawning.  
"I keep ending up in your bed every time I meet you," Victoria commented.  
"Yes, you do seem to do that," Prime Minister William Lancaster replied. "Their was that time during my father's ministry when you where 16 and had just had your first taste of real alcohol."  
"Then their was that time, when you got elected Prime Minister suceeding your father at the tender age of 23," Victoria remembered. "I still can't fingure out how I tripped and broke my leg like that."  
"Then their was that Romulan Diplomatic Party we entertained on thier way to Earth last week," William Lancaster continued. "You apparently thour Romulan ale wouldn't get you drunk. Then, your Majesty ..."  
"Your Majesty! I'm not even a Princess, so don't call me that," Victoria responded.  
"I beg your pardon, but how should the Prime Minister of Essex address his Queen?" William asked.  
"Queen, you mean last night wasn't some hideous nightmare?" Queen Victoria said, beginning to return to last night's tears.  
"A nightmare it was, but real none the less," William replied. handing his Queen a tissue.  
"Did any one survive?" Victoria asked, tearfully.  
"No, you are the sole serviving member of the Royal family of Essex on Essex," Prime Minister William Lancaster informed his Queen gravely.  
"Who did this?" she questioned.  
"We may never know," the Prime Minister replied honestly. "Our Police force is simply not able to deal with such a crime."  
"What about Starfleet?" Queen Victoria asked.   
"Starfleet?" Minister Lancaster replied, puzzled.  
"We are a member of the United Federation of Planets," Queen Victora pointed out. "Surely as the main protection of the Federation, Starfleet would want to know help find out who killed the Head of State of one of it's members."  
"Excellant idea, Your Majesty," the Prime Minister replied.  
"Mearly execising one of my rights as a constitional monarch, Bill," Victoria replied. "Let's see, I've been consulted, I've advised, oh what the heck, Lets do all three on my first day on the job. Mister Lancaster, I must warn you that if you ever call me Your Majesty, my Queen, Queen Victoria, or anything of the like, I will have your head."  
At the Queen's fierce expression the Prime Minister glupped involuntary.   
  
On the starship Independence, Captain Morris was surprised. She expected the Romulan, but the other race was a mystery to her. "What are you doing on my ship?" she said quite calmly for a Captain in her situation.  
"Quite simple, Captain," the Romulan said. "We are taking control. We already have Engineering and several other areas of the ship. The Bridge was the next step. Now if you will follow my Black friend here, I believe you are about to move to new accommodations on deck 10."  
  
Back on the Enterprise NCC-1701-E, Marrissa was showing her adopted father and his new wife where everything had moved to when the quarters had been expanded to make room for Doctor Beverly Picard. "Your Bedroom and Bathroom are though this door, Captain and Doctor." Marrissa said. "The new book shelf you requested is on the right side of the door. You'll notice that the Desk has been replace with a larger one. Some workman shattered the old one and it had to be replace so I got something a little larger since it will problely be used a little more. My Quarters and bathroom are through the other door. Notice the viewscreen on the wall near my door and the cooking surface below it. I will be cooking breakfast tomarrow so please get up before 0900 hours."  
"Marrissa Amber Picard, what makes you think that we won't be up by then?" Captain Picard asked.  
"Perhaps the fact that all three newlyweds I have had in my department since I took command have arrived for duty an average of 3 hours late on their first day back," Marrissa replied.  
"I didn't know you could cook, Marrissa," Doctor Beverly Picard commented.  
"Commander Riker taught me while you where on your honeymoon," Marrissa said. "He says I now make the best pancakes on the ship."  
"Bridge to Captain Picard," Data's voice said.  
"Go ahead, Data," Captain Picard replied.  
"Incoming communication from Admiral Tpurroc of Starfleet Security," Data replied.  
"Pipe down to my new large viewscreen," Captain Picard responded. Admiral Yrev Tpurroc apppeared on the viewscreen. He was from a cat-like speice and had jet black furr. He wore the tippical yellow starfleet security uniform with Vice Admiral's pips. Behind him his office had obvously not been his for long as the office was decorated in feathers.  
"Captain Picard," Admiral Tpurroc began, "I sure you will be glad to here that your charting mission has is beening cut short. A Federation planet has requested immedaite assistance in investagating the bombing of it's Royal Palace which resulted in the death of it's head of state. You are ordered to proceed at once to the Planet Essex and assist them in what ever they need."  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this a job for the Federation Bureau of Investagation?" Captain Picard asked.  
"Normally, yes it would," Admiral Tpurroc replied. "However, they can not get anyone there for at least another week so the Director of the FBI, Colin Khristen asked me to find a nearby starship to do the job. He wanted it to be just until his officers could get there, but I told him that if Starfleet starts an investagation, Starfleet finishes it as well, being a former starship captain, he agreed."  
"What are our orders?" Captain Picard asked.   
"You are to precede to the Planent Essex in the Angle System and investagate the bombing of the Royal Palace, with all due haste," Tpurroc ordered. "You will be in complete control of the investagation. In addition, Captain, you are to assist the Government of Essex in locating a heirs to the throne as this bomb killed all but one of the known members of Royal Family of Essex. Any additional help they need you may see to at your discretion."  
"Thank you, Admiral," Jean-Luc Picard replied. "Will that be all?"  
"No, Captain, Admiral Necheyev would like a few words, Admiral," Tpurroc said.   
Admiral Necheyev appeared on screen, her blond hair done up in it's usaul lose bun. "Captain Picard, you are the senoir most captain in the fleet and we at Starfleet Command have been trying to find something to do about it," she said.  
"You will never get me out of the center seat," Captain Picard said.  
"Perhaps, but we don't want to anyway," the Admiral replied. "Starfleet Command recently recieved a suggestion which solved the problem of not promoting a man who has been in that center seat for almost 30 years."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Someone asked why the Federation Flagship didn't have a Flag officer in command of it. So we are rectifing that effective about five minutes ago, Jean-Luc Picard, as commanding officer of the starship Enterprise, you are hearby promoted to Rear Admiral. As such you are now the acting commanding officer of any sector in which no one has equal or better rank which you are in. Congratuations, Starfleet Out."  
"Marrissa, would you be the 'someone' who put that idea in Starfleet's bonnet?" Jean-Luc Picard asked.  
"What ever gave you that idea, Dad?" Marrissa replied, trying to hide a grin.  
"I just had a feeling, and I see I was right," Admiral Jean-Luc Picard said. "Captain, I mean Admiral Picard to the Bridge."  
"Data here."  
"Set a coarse for the planet Essex, warp 8," Admiral Picard said. "Inform the senoir staff that there will be a mission breifing in 20 minutes."  
"Commander Riker is changing coarse now," Data answered. "Bridge out."  
"Riker at CONN, Marrissa how in the world did you get him to take CONN?" Admiral Picard inquired.  
"He lost a bet," Marrissa responded.  
"I'm curious, Marrissa," her father inquired, "what would have happened if he won."  
"The Commander would be on a three day vacation and I would have his duty schedule," Marrissa said. "To tell the truth I would have won even if he lost."  
"That's the truth," the Captain's new wife responded.  
Chapter Three  
  
Queen Victoria the First of Essex watched her Prime Minister and boy-friend leave the Prime Minister's residence for Parliament. He was going before a special session of Parliament to announce her secession to the throne. After he left her field of view, the Queen turned back into the living room in 10 Dowing Street (deliberately named after the residence in Great Britain on Earth). She turned on the holovision and tuned in P-SPAN.   
On the screen a woman in a conservative suit, was saying. "As you know last night the Royal Palace was blown up." A Brief shot of the still smoldering Palace ruins was shown. "In that blast King George the Fourth and many of his heirs and family members where killed. Only one member of the Royal family escaped, who was, according to unofficial sources, out getting pizza. That member, Lady Victoria Eugene of Greensdale, is about to be announced as our new Queen, Queen Victoria, first of the name."  
"Little is known about our new monarch. The daughter of Princess Isabel, second daughter of the King tended to stay in the background, like all of Princess Isabel's children. What is known is that she has a very strong friendship with the Prime Minister and hates cats. No recent picture of our new Queen is available. However the Prime Minister has said that one will be provided as soon as she recovers from the shock of the bombing."  
"I'm told that the Prime Minister is entering the House of Commons now. We go their now."  
The view shifted to the speaker's podium in the Essex House of Commons chamber. The chamber was done up in oak paneling. Down the center of the chamber was an large oak table. On each side were green leather benches. On the speakers right stood the ruling Conservative Party. On the Left the now Queen's Loyal Opposition stood. All the members were dressed in black suits with ties which indicated their party. As the Prime Minister approached the speaker's dais and podium just below a higher dais were the monarch would sit during a normal opening of Parliament. "The chair recognizes the member from South Londondairy," the speaker said.  
The Prime Minister took the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow members of Parliament and the Loyal Opposition alike, I regret to inform you that last night his majesty King George the Fourth, King of Essex, Defender of the Realm and Head of the State, pasted away. He will be missed by all. So we are gathered here today to announce the ascension of his heir. His sole surviving heir, Lady Victoria of Greensdale wishes to ascend the throne as Queen Victoria the First. There are no other or better claims. Shall she ascend?"  
"So she shall," the members of Parliament replied in unison.  
"Since we are in agreement, Let us announce the ascension of her Majesty," the Prime Minister announced. "Long may her majesty, Queen Victoria the First, Queen of Essex, Defender of the Realm and Head of State, reign. God Save the Queen."  
"God Save the Queen." the Parliament responded.  
"I must leave now to inform the Queen of her ascension," the Prime Minister pronounced.  
"Go and inform," the Parliament replied.  
Prime Minister William Lancaster exited the chamber and walked toward the front exit. As he cleared the columns, the House of Parliament exploded.  
  
Just minutes before, the Enterprise-E had entered orbit. "Now entering standard orbit," Commander Riker reported.  
"You never forget do you, Commander," Admiral Picard asked.  
"No but, I do need more practice," Riker replied. "I intend to beat Marrissa next time."  
"I wish you luck, Number One," the Admiral said. "However, beating my daughter at her own game is next to impossible. Data, have you ever done any of Marrissa's training sessions?"  
"I have, Admiral," Data replied. "However I am still having problems finishing them."  
"Data, for some reason I assumed that you of all my crew would beat my daughter," Admiral Picard responded.  
"Then you assumed incorrectly," Data answered.  
"Perhaps," Admiral Picard said. "Mr. Worf, are your investigative teams ready?"  
"They are, Admiral," Worf confirmed. As he did so he noticed something on his controls. "Admiral there has just been another explosion on the planet's surface. Attempting to locate. It is the House of Parliament."  
"Data, confirm," Admiral Picard responded.  
"Readings confirmed," Data verified. "My instruments indicate three survivors  
"Admiral Picard to Doctor Picard," the Admiral ordered.  
"Doctor Picard here."  
"Ready sickbay for bomb victims," the Admiral ordered his wife. "Data have transporter rooms beam them directly to Sickbay. Worf, see if you can raise any one in Essex's government."  
  
Queen Victoria had turned off the holovision after the Prime Minister left the chamber to inform her of her ascension. As she sat waiting for him to arrive, the Prime Minister's Commications Equipment began ringing. Moving to the Communication Center on the other side of the Living room, Victoria answered the call, "This is Lady -- I mean Queen Victoria, how may I help you?"  
A veiw of the Bridge of the Enterprise appeared on the Prime Minister's 16 inch communication screen. Commander Riker was at CONN; Lieutenant Commander Data at Ops; Lieutenant Commander Worf at Tactical; Counselor Troi was seated in her usual seat. Admiral Jean-Luc Picard stood between Ops and Tactical. "Your Majesty, I am Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise," the Admiral began. "We had just arrived when your House of Parliament exploded. We have beamed three surviours aboard."  
The Queen went white. "Who survived?" she asked.  
"Mr. Data?" Picard inquired.  
"Sickbay has indentified the survours as Prime Minister William Lancaster, Reporter Mary Brinkley, and Cameraman George Greenway," Data replied.  
"Could you beam me aboard?" the Queen said, nearly breaking into tears.  
"Certainly," Admiral Picard said. "Enterprise out. Counselor, Data, Number One, will you join me in the transporter room. Worf, you have the bridge. Start sending your away teams down." The Admiral tapped his badge. "Commander LaForge, report to transporter room 3."  
Chapter Four  
  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Counselor Troi entered the transporter room. Behind the console stood twelve year old. Acting-Ensign Clara Sutter. Waiting in the front was Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge. As the Admiral entered he said, "Clara, I didn't expect to find you here."  
"Marrissa is grooming her for Chief Engineer when she gets her own command down the road," Geordi replied for Clara. "So I'm making sure Clara here knows a little of everything. She has been at a different Engineering station every day since we got the E."  
"Her Majesty is signaling for beam up," Clara informed.  
"Beam her aboard, Clara," the Admiral replied. The long blond haired Queen materailized on the transporter pad. Something about her reminded the Admiral of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.   
"Permission to come aboard?" Queen Victoria asked.  
"Permission granted. May I present my officers?" the Admiral asked. The Queen nodded. "This is my First Officer, Commander William T. Riker."  
"A pleasure to meet you, your Majesty," Commander Riker said.  
"My Second Officer and Chief of Operations Lieutenant Commander Data." Data nodded. "My Ship's Counselor, Commander Deanna Troi; My ship's Chief Engineer, Lieutenent Commander Geordi LaForge. Behind the console is this ship's young engineering genuis, Ensign Clara Sutter."  
"From what I have heard, you have a fine crew Admiral," Victoria said. "I assume that Doctor Crusher and Lieutenant Worf had pressing duties such as attending to my Prime Minister and the bomb site, respectively, but where is that famous daughter of yours?"  
"Marrissa, last I heard, was trying to catch up on some paper work," Admiral Picard said. "I prefer not to give her any reason not to do it unless I have to."  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to see my Prime Minister," the Queen asked.  
"Certainly. Mister Data, I think you better get started on the genealogical research," Admiral Picard ordered. "If you will follow me, your Majesty."  
"Just call me Victoria, Admiral," the Queen said. "I just inherited the position last night and already that phrase is getting on my nerves."  
  
Queen Victoria, Admiral Picard and Counselor Troi entered Sickbay. Doctor Picard met them at the door. In Sickbay three people were laying in intensive care beds.  
"Status, Beverly?" Picard inquired.  
"The Reporter is seriously injured," the Doctor began. "The Carmeraman is unlikely to recover. The Prime Minister, while seriously injured will recover within a week if he has complete rest." "Is it possible for me to see the Prime Minister?" the Queen asked. "I need him to offically bring word to me that I was proclaimed Queen so someone can take charge on the Planet."  
"Take charge on the Planet?" Doctor Berverly Picard asked. "Jean-Luc what the hell is going on down their?"  
"Hopefully, Doctor, not much since someone blew up the House of Parliament a few minutes ago," her husband replied.  
"With all 707 members inside," the Queen added rather dejectedly.  
"Alright you can see the Prime Minister, but only for a couple minutes," Doctor Picard ordered.  
The Queen walked over to her Prime Minister and friend. "Well Bill, what mess have we gotten into now," she asked him.  
"A big one as far as I can see," William Lacaster replied in a whisper as if that was all the volume that he could summon.  
"Can I consider myself informed?" Victoria asked formally.  
"Yes, my Queen," he whispered. "How bad is it."  
"You will recover in time, Bill," Victoria said.  
"No I mean your Kingdom," the Prime Minister corrected.  
"The Parliament is all gone except you," the Queen said. "But don't worry I'm sure I can run the planet for the week the Doctor says you will need to recover. Now get some rest." Queen Victoria learned over the Prime Minister's bed and kissed him.  
"Yes, your Majesty," the injured man replied.  
"And stop calling me 'your Majesty,'" the Queen ordered turning to leave the room.  
  
After getting off duty, Clara Sutter went to see her good friend Marrissa Picard. She found her working on a report on the general state of the Department of the Helm as Marrissa refered to those under her command. "So how is the Captain's daughter holding up today?" Clara asked.  
"What are you doing here it's the middle of Alpha Shift?" Marrissa asked.  
"Check again, Marrissa, I just got off duty five minutes ago," Clara replied. "Time flies when your having fun."  
"I sure don't consider report writing fun," Marrissa replied with a groan. "The burdens of command."  
"Marrissa, you are in need of a break -- badly," Clara said. "Lets go get another Engineer's daughter and a certain Security Chief's son and see what fun we can round up."  
  
Marrissa Picard, Clara Sutter, Shayna Sachs and Alexander, son of Worf were in the main room of the Klingon Family's quarters. The three girls sat on the sofa. Alexander had pulled up a chair from the desk nearby. "So what brings you three to my quarters?" the Klingon boy asked.  
"We are on an mission to keep Marrisa here from growing up to quickly by filling out all those reports," Clara said.  
"Very Good, a warroir has no need for trival reports," Alexander said.  
"I thought you didn't want to be a warroir," Clara kidded.  
"I don't," Alexander replied, "but as a starship captain, that will be one of Marrisa's roles."  
"If she served in the Klingon fleet, it will be her only role," Shayna jumped in.  
"So how I doubt you will chose such an honored posted, Marrissa," Alexander said. "I wish Jay were still here."  
"Why Alex," the three girls chorused.  
"You three gang up on me every time we get together," Alexander said. Then pointing to the black haired Clara Sutter, he continued. "Especailly you."  
"I see despite your human blood, you still exbit the Klingon fondness for women with black hair," Clara jibbed. Alexander blushed.  
"Give one point to the Acting-Ensign," Shayna said.  
By way of getting away from the Klingon teasing which their gathering appeared to have developed Alexander said, "My father has informed me that that security test you wanted to try on the Enterprise would be fine as long as you inform him first."  
"Inform him, it sounds like the perfect thing to bring Marrissa out of this mood she's in," Clara replied.  
"What mood is that?" Marrissa asked.  
"Your serious one," Clara replied.  
"Yeah, normally by now you would have jumped on a couple dozen openings on either side of our Klingon-Human bashing," Shayna added.  
"Very well, lets begin the test," Marrissa droned. Then she brightened up. "But I want to be the one to make Lieutenant Lockard wet." She walked over to the replicator, "One bucket of Strawberry juice."  
  
On the starship Independence, Jay Gordon, Marrissa's good friend and former first officer was just finishing a three hour training session for his Kid's crew. Unlike Marrissa, who preferred to spread her training sessions out, Jay liked to do as many as possible once a week and spend the rest of the week evaluating them. This suited his crew fine as the time allowed them to get the less pleasant ones out of the way and then they could get together during the week and repeat those that they had fun with. Jay, of coarse took note of the ones that were not done during the week and looked for alternatives.  
Due to an incident about three months before, Jay though it wise to check on the status of the ship before releasing all of his fellow children from the various scenarios. Unlike previous times, the eleven year old blond haired boy could not get the computer to reply. Deciding that command functions had been disabled, Jay realized his unique position. Commands given in the Holodeck still worked as long as it was active. (It would be harmful if they didn't.) They couldn't control the outside without proper authorization, but Jay Gordon had a way to get that.  
"Computer, create a new sub-program," Jay ordered. "Using current positions, of beings on this ship, create a model of the ship. Make it 1/1000th scale and crystal clear. Represent species according to department, red for those intitled to were red and so forth. Represent Kid's crew in purple. Represent hostile personal in florescent green."  
Jay was surprised when the thirty green dots appeared. He was even more surprised when he noticed that all the crew were being held in cargo bays and the brig. "Computer, since the crew is in hostile hands and the kid's crew has freedom of movement, I request activation of Kid's crew under regulation 214 section 14 paragraph 4." he said. "Confirm transfer of all command codes."  
"Command and Command codes transferred to Acting-Captain Jay Gordon as of present time," the Computer said.  
"Computer restore command function inside Holodeck only," Jay ordered, "Authorization, Gordon Thunder Rolls Low Places One One."   
"Authorization confirmed."  
Chapter Five  
  
Normally Lieutenant Commander Worf commanded Beta shift. However he was busy on the planet supervising the gathering of evidence on the planet's surface, so Lieutenant junior grade Ross Lockard, the normal Beta shift tactical officer, was in command as senior officer on the bridge. "Worf to the bridge," came the Security Chief's voice.  
"Yes, Commander," Ross replied.  
"Begin drill Saboteur one," Worf said. "Reminder no phasers are to be used. Worf out."  
"Just great, I bet Marrissa is behind this," Ross muttered.  
Then the tactical officer, Ensign Henderson announced, "the lights on decks 3,4,5,6, and 7 just went out."  
Ross Lockard moved his had toward the control on the Captain's chair which called Engineering. "I wouldn't do that if I where you," a voice familiar to Lieutenant Lockard said. He drew back his finger instinctively.  
"Why?" asked the Lieutenant. There was no response so Ross again moved his finger toward the button.  
"I wouldn't do that if I where you," the voice said again.  
Ross Lockard withdrew again. Then getting up his courage once again his finger approached the button.  
"I wouldn't do that if I where you," the voice said a third time.  
Ross pressed the button. A large quantity of strawberry juice materialized above the Lieutenant. The voice said, "I told you not to do that." The wet and sticky Lieutenant got up and moved toward the door to the head. He moved his hand to touch the control which opened the door. "I wouldn't do that either," the voice continued, "At least not until you get someone to start looking for me and finding everything I have disabled."  
"Ensign Henderson, you have the bridge while I clean up," Ross said. "Contact Engineering and have them do something about those lights. Start a search for the Saboteur." Ross pressed the button to open the door, only to find he faced a wall of water. The force field holding it back released and Ross was sprayed with kiloliters of water.  
"Get someone to clean up this mess," Ross ordered walking across the bridge. "One bath towel," he said as he reached the replicator.  
  
Meanwhile Marrissa and her friend were having fun. "Clara tell me how can I get the heat detection grid off-line," Marrissa asked. "Without the bridge knowing please."  
"Deck Five Section Seven Alpha, Jefferies tube 27," Clara replied. "Replace chip 34 in the sensor access panel with a repeater chip. It will look like a chip failure only after about five to ten minutes."  
"Shayna replace that chip," Marrissa ordered. "Alexander, delay the security officers searching deck eight section 17 Baker. Clara, I want every senior officer on board breathing down Lieutenant Lockard neck, but I don't want them on the bridge."  
"I can do that if you take out the turbolifts to the bridge," Clara replied.  
"Already done, Lieutenant Lockard will be begging for a transfer when I am done," Marrissa grinned wickedly.  
"I thought you liked Ross," Clara commented.  
"I do but he called me Risa last night and very few get away with that," Marrissa replied. "I just added the Doctor to that list and I don't intend to add anyone to that list for quite some time, like forty or fifty years. When you are done meet me in guest suite 07-0208. Now lets get going. We've got some adults to fool."  
  
After taking care of a couple systems, Marrissa wondered over to guest suite 07-0208. She moved to open the door and instead of the doors opening as they did in an unoccupied suite they announced her presence. "Great, I arrange a meeting place and Data assigns someone to the room a couple minutes later," Marrissa muttered. "Well it would be impolite to runaway after ringing the doorbell."  
Queen Victoria came to the door attired in a simple dress. Taking a brief appraisal of the girl at the door she said, "You must be the famous Lieutenant Marrissa Picard. I am Lady - I mean Queen Victoria of Essex."  
"Sorry to disturb you, your Majesty," Marrissa said. "But I though this cabin was empty."  
"The Admiral thought it wise for me to stay on the ship instead of returning to the Prime Minister's residence," the Queen replied. "Come in, I could use the company."  
"You are about to get more, Queen Victoria," Marrissa responded. "I set this cabin as the meeting place for my Kid's crew after they finish their tasks. We are running a Intruder drill."  
"So you are trying to prove that children are smarter than the adults on this crew think," Queen Victoria said as Marrissa entered the room. "Oh and call me Victoria, I'm getting tried of this your Majesty thing."  
"Just to the junior members of the crew, the senior staff knows better than to underestimate a bunch of kids," Marrissa replied.  
"Didn't you once burn that into a Cardassian warship's starboard blade?" Victoria asked.  
"Yes I burnt that into the Gul Ducat's ship," Marrissa said. "The full message was 'I was beaten by a bunch of kids.' but it was on the port blade. I later added the word twice to the inscription."  
"Is it the right side or left starboard?" Victoria asked.  
"Right," Marrissa replied.  
"That explains it. I had the two mixed up," the Queen replied as the door chimed. "Come in." Clara and Shayna entered the room. "These must be more of your crew."  
"Yes, Acting-Ensign Clara Sutter, my First Officer for the last year," Marrissa introduced, "and Shayna Sachs, who succeeded Clara as Chief Engineer. Clara, Shayna, this is Queen Victoria of Essex."  
"But don't call me your majesty," Victoria replied. "I've been looking forward to meeting you and your kid's crew ever since the Prime Minister told me that the Enterprise was on its way."  
"Why us?" Shayna asked.   
"Yeah, Marrissa I can see, but us, we just follow orders," Clara added.  
"Clara, you are just about the most humble person I know," Marrissa replied. "After that paper on warp speed asymptotes, I don't think you can claim to be following orders any more."  
"I read that paper," Victoria said. "It was most enlightening." "You read the Cochrane Journal of Engineering?" Clara said. "I sent copies to several people after my article was published and they didn't read it. In fact Lieutenant Commander LaForge, the Chief Engineer, didn't read it."  
"I was the tenth in line to the throne until I ascended the throne," Victoria said. "I was considering a career as a commercial starship engineer."  
"Remember who did read your article, Clara," Shayna reminded.  
"Counselor Troi, of all people, the only one who reads it," Marrissa said. "I still can't figure out why her."  
"I can, she wants to know ahead of time what I when I'm going to send Engineering to her with feelings of inadequacy," Clara replied.  
"It seems that you have quite a crew," Victoria said. "Are they all genius?"   
"No just in their fields," Marrissa said. "For instance Clara here is still having trouble with languages other than Federation Standard. I'm having a hard time in Warp Calculas."  
"Marrissa makes us want to study everything in our field," Shayna responded.  
"At least that way we can beat her in something," Clara chimed in. "We certainly can't beat her in the Kobayashi Maru or most other command simulations." The door chimed.  
"Come in," Victoria asked. Alexander entered. "You must be the chief of security."  
"No he is the Chief of Operations and Second Officer, Alexander Roshenko," Marrissa corrected. "This is Queen Victoria of Essex, Alex, but don't call her your majesty."  
"What should we call you," Alexander said to the Queen.  
"Just Victoria please," the Queen replied.   
"Now that Alexander has arrived I better end the drill," Marrissa said. "Lieutenant Picard to all on duty Engineering and Security personnel. Secure from drill. Security and Engineering must submit drill evaluations by 0900 hours tomorrow mourning to me. Lieutenant Lockard will submit Security's report.  
The door chimed. "Come in," Victoria said  
Admiral Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data entered. "Am I intruding?" Admiral Picard asked.  
"Not at all," Queen Victoria said.  
"If you've come for a private meeting, my friends and I can come back later," Marrissa said. "And Data I think you might want to update the empty quarters list more often."  
"Go on Marrissa," her father said.   
"Admiral, I suggest that Lieutenant Picard and Ensign Sutter remain behind," Data suggested.  
Admiral Picard shot Data a puzzling glance as Shayna and Alexander left the room. "Commander Data has discovered the next five heirs to the throne," he said. "I thought you would want to know right away."  
"Thank you Captain," the Queen said. "Such knowledge is very important. Especially since the heir is responsible for bringing the crown to the highest ranking religious person who crowns me. Please begin."  
"Your heir, is the daughter of the late Earl Flores who was the first son of the late Duke of Greenwich, Lieutenant Marrissa Amber Flores Picard, Chief Helmsman Starship Enterprise NCC-1701-E, adopted daughter of Admiral Jean-Luc Picard," Data said.  
Marrissa gasped. Admiral Picard said, "Data I thought you could find no relatives of Marrissa."  
"Admiral it is always easier to work from a know ancestor down than up," Data explained. "Apparently Marrissa's biological father had some disagreement which caused him to break off relations with his father and listed his father as unknown on his application to Starfleet Academy. Of coarse this is only conjecture."  
"No," Marrissa gulped. "It's not, I remember a argument between my Mom and Dad about it he said he didn't care to go talk to his father and Mom replied that I should at least be allowed to get to know him."  
"Well it seems I have adopted Royalty unawares," the Admiral said. "Continue, Data."  
"Second in line is also aboard ship as is the third," Data continued. "Second is the great-grandson on a direct line of sons of the Fifth Duke of Yorkshire, Ensign Daniel Sutter. Third is his daughter Clarrissa Ann Sutter."  
"Looks like we are both Princesses, Marrissa," Clara said, nervously.  
"That is correct," Data said. "Fourth in line is Mary Sussex who is the daughter of the second son of Clara's great-grandfather. Fifth is somewhat in doubt, her son Martin was kidnapped and she herself attacked last week. According to reports it was close but Mary will survive. The fate of her ten year old is uncertain."  
"Admiral, where is this Ensign Sutter," the Queen said. "I think we better go inform him."  
"He should be in Main Engineering," Clara replied.  
Chapter Six  
  
On the planet, Lieutenant Commander Worf and his security officers where sifting though the ruins of the House of Parliament. Another team was working on the ruins of the Royal Palace. "Commander, I think I have something here," a ensign said.  
Worf walked over to the ensign, "What is it?" he asked.  
"My tricorder is picking up traces of nuetronium tri-cabonate," the ensign said.  
"That substance is used only in weapon reaction chamber casings," Worf replied. "Continue scans, I want to know exactly how much of it is here. Worf to Lieutenant T'Per."  
"T'Per, what can I do for you, Commander?" the Vulcan's voice returned.  
"Scan your site for traces of nuetronium tri-carbonate," Worf ordered.  
"There are traces of that compound in the ruins," T'Per's voice returned.  
"I want a full report on all substances in your ruins by 1800 hours," Worf said. "Worf out."  
  
The next morning's staff meeting was packed. In attendance was Admiral Jean-Luc Picard who was adjusting well to his new rank. Commander Riker, however still couldn't get use to referring to the latter as Admiral, as he sat to the Admiral's right. Data sat to Riker's right, having completed the search for heirs to Essex. Lieutenant Commander Worf came next with a stack of PADDs in front of him. Doctor Beverly Picard had just arrived from sickbay and checking on her patients, and sat to her husband's left. Counselor Troi had spent last night counseling the Queen of Essex, and now was next to the Doctor. Lieutenant Commander LaForge was next on the Counselor's right. Lieutenant Princess Marrissa Picard sat at the opposite end of the table from her father.  
"As everyone is here we will begin," Admiral Picard said. "Commander Data, please bring everyone up to date as to the search for heirs to Essex's progress since yesterday mourning."  
"Since yesterday I have exhausted all lines of the royal family back to the second of the ten monarchs of Essex," Data reported. "I have found ten heirs. However I believe that only the first five are merit mentioning here. The heir to the throne is the Admiral's daughter Lieutenant Marrissa Picard." Data paused knowing that this would cause some comment.  
"So their was a reason behind your biological father's nickname for you, Marrissa," Commander Riker responded.  
"Mom always thought it was funny when Dad called me Princess," Princess Marrissa replied.  
Sensing that this was all the comment he was getting, Data continued, "Second in line is Ensign Daniel Sutter presently in Engineering. His daughter Clarrissa Ann Sutter is third. Fourth in line is Mary Sussex who owns a bar on Starbase 127. Fifth is some what in doubt as her ten year old son Martin was kidnapped. At the same time Mary was attacked an nearly killed."  
"Commander Worf, your opinion," Admiral Picard asked.  
"Someone obviously wants Essex," Worf replied. "They are systematically taking out all the government. I suspect that young Martin will be found dead. I recommend that all the heirs be guarded. It should be let known that Mary Sussex is dead an thus keep further attacks on her unlikely."  
"Agreed," Jean-Luc Picard said. "What about the investigation into the ruins of the Royal Palace and the House of Parliament?"  
"We have collected the remains of the bomb casing," Worf reported. "It was made out of nuetronium tri-carbonate."  
"Then we can rule out people in the Federation, the Cardassians, and the Klingons," LaForge commented. "We replaced that compound with dosilite bi-sulfate almost a century ago."  
"In addition thickness of the substance according to our analyst is much thinner than we have ever seen," Worf concluded.  
"Comments anyone?" Admiral Picard asked.  
"This was very well planned," Riker said. "They killed the monarch which required the House of Parliament to meet. Then they blew up Parliament. Now they just have to hunt down the heirs and they have a planet without government."  
"What if one of the heirs is the person behind this?" the Doctor asked.  
"If it is anyone it would have to be the present Queen," Data said. "All the others were so far away from the throne, or were like Marrissa did not know they were even heirs."  
"I don't think Queen Victoria is behind it," Counselor Troi said. "It was an accident that she was spared and she definitely didn't want this job."  
"What if it's not the heirs but someone who wants to control the planet though the monarch?" Marrissa questioned.  
"How so?" her father asked.  
"I've been thinking about the Trakce attacks I've been involved in," Marrissa said. "Don't you think it is a little strange that all three of their attacks have involved me some how?"  
"Your saying they where trying to get you as a puppet ruler," Doctor Picard said. "Pardon me but I think that's pushing it."  
"She may be right, Doctor," Data replied. "According to the interviews with the crew of the ship which Marrissa captured three months ago, they where taking her to be used as a mouth piece for their government."  
"It fits," Riker interjected. "They probably only recently found out that their attempt failed so they got the next best thing, Martin Sussex."  
"And if it weren't for a fluke, Marrissa would be Queen," LaForge commented. "If Queen Victoria hadn't gone out for pizza she would have been dead, our young Lieutenant would be having a massive career change."  
"And I'm eternally grateful that I'm not Queen," Marrissa said. "It's a hindrance to my career."  
"All right, Commander Worf, begin sensor sweeps for Trakce life signs," Admiral Picard said. "And since we are so close to the Romulan border check for their lifesigns as well. Marrissa, inform the Queen as to our theories. Doctor, I think the Queen would like an update on the Prime Minister's condition. Dismissed."  
  
On the Independence, Acting-Captain Jay Gordon had called his staff together. "A hostile force consisting of Romulans and another race which the Computer is still trying to identify, have taken over the ship," Jay briefed. "We are the only people free. All others are under guard. What ever ship which took us is no longer in the area. This is not a simulation. This is real, guys."  
"How come we haven't been taken," first officer, a ten-year old Andorian named Thak asked.  
"I don't know," Jay Gordon replied honestly. "Computer possible explanation for us not being taken by hostile force?"  
"The Holodeck has been surrounded by an electromagnetic field similar to ones surrounding antimatter containment chambers," the Computer responded.  
"When was this field initiated," Jay inquired.  
"At 1132 hours," the Computer replied.  
"Computer, was that the last order before Command lock out was initiated?" Jay asked.   
"Confirmed, Command lock out happened 3 point one seconds after Lieutenant Commander Gordon initiated the field."  
"Well gentlemen, the field keeps us hidden," Jay asked. "Is their any reason we should leave it?"  
"To rescue the regular crew and get rid of the hostiles," Jay's Chief of Security, Sibek, replied.  
"Do we need to leave the Holodeck to do so?" Thak replied. "We have full control of the ship on the Holodeck. If we leave, they will detect us, but if we stay here we can corral the hostiles without even leaving."  
"I see your point, Thak," Jay replied. "We stay here, when we corral all of the hostiles we leave and release our parents. Until then, lets get them nervous. Computer, create a copy of the bridge, transfer all bridge functions to those controls. Authorization Gordon Thunder Rolls Low Places One One."  
Jay's crew took their seats and he ordered, "CONN set a coarse to follow any traces of the vessel which sent those hostiles."  
Chapter Seven  
  
The search was not going well later that day when Admiral and Lieutenant Picard brought Queen Victoria to the bridge. "Status of search Mister Worf?" Admiral Picard inquired.  
"Of the areas the Enterprise can scan, we have found no reliable traces of the Trakce," Worf said. "However, their are several areas we can not scan do to interference caused by the minerals nearby."  
"Where are those areas?" the Queen inquired. "Perhaps I can narrow the areas down a little."  
"Put a map on screen, Mister Worf," Admiral Picard ordered.  
A map of Essex appeared on the main view screen. Several areas were boxed in, near various mountain ranges.  
"If I where them I'd want to be near the Capital," Lieutenant Picard said. "Center on Londondairy, and about a 100 mile radius."  
The map changed and only one of the boxed areas remained in view. The mountain range arched from about two thirds of the way down the screen's left edge to the Ocean Atlantis. Inside the arch a large forest stood. In the mist of the forest stood a lone house. The mountain range was about 50 miles from Londondairy and had peaks up to 9000 feet in height.  
"That house would be the best place for them to be," the Queen said.   
"Why?" Marrissa inquired. "It's barely inside the unscanable area."  
"It's the Royal Hunting Lodge," Queen Victoria replied. "Since the Royal Palace is gone, it is the only Royal residence left on the planet."  
"Then we attack there," Worf stated.  
"Perhaps we should be a little more subtle," Marrissa interrupted. "After all, they probably have a ship some where and their ships are nearly as fast as ours. Unfortunately for them they aren't as well armed."  
"I take it that you have a plan?" the Admiral asked.  
"Don't I always?" Marrissa replied.  
  
Into the observation lounge walked Admiral Picard, Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Worf, and Lieutenant Marrissia Picard. The Admiral sat at the head of the table. Commander Riker took the seat to his right and Worf, the left.. Marrissa took the seat next to Commander Riker. "Now what exactly is your plan?" Marrissa's father asked.  
"It's quite simple," Marrissa said. "Myself, Queen Victoria, and Acting Ensign Sutter beam down outside the hunting lodge with three securtity officers. If the enemy, weather it be Trakce or Romulan attack, the Queen and the security officers beam up to the Enterprise and Clara and I surrender. They will probilbly take us to there headquarters. Commander Worf will track us and when we stop moving send a team down to rescue us and take care of the enemy. Simple and quite easy."  
"I don't think so, Marrissa," Admiral Picard said. "First of all your plan involves the possible taking of three of the top four members of the Essex Royal Family. Second, how do you know that they won't kill you?"  
"Because it takes the those three is why it works, Dad," Marrissa replied. "In order to make the visit look possible we need someone who knows the lodge to show us around. We also need a young royal for them to take hostage who has a better claim than Martin Sussex. Two of us will increase the chance of sucess in case my well known resistance convices the enemy I won't cooperate. As for knowing that they won't kill me, I don't but this is the only plan I can find that won't involve security tipping our hand by begining a acre by acre search. I'm sure that we don't have enough personnell to do such a thing anyway."  
"We don't," Worf interjected. "However, I still don't see how we are going to keep track of you and Clara."  
"Commander Riker could you help me with this boot," Marrissa asked, bending down. After a moment they had Marrissa's right boot off. She twisted off the heal of her size 4 boot. "You will note the extra powerful communicator and listening devices."  
"Are you sure they won't take away your boots?" Riker asked.  
"With that kind of terran, Commander?" Marrissa said. "They'd have to be very foolish. You grew up in Alaska, Commander. You of all people sould know the vaule of a good pair of boots."  
"She does have a point, Admiral," Riker replied. "I don't have a better plan."  
"Neither do I," Lieutenant Commander Worf concured. "What's in the other boot?"  
"A minuture phaser," Marrissa replied. "You will note that when the boot is scanned nothing can be detected. So, Admiral does my plan get the go ahead?"  
"All right, Marrissa, your plan gets the go ahead, if you can convice both the Queen and Clara to volenteer," Jean-Luc Picard entoned. "However, I will hold you personally responsable if this plan results in any deaths."  
"Trust me, Dad, I have no urge to retire from Starfleet before I turn 14," Marrissa replied.  
Chapter Eight  
  
It had been hard, but Marrissa had convinced the command crew and the necessary people to carry out her plan. Now all she had to was beam down and hope they took the bate. In addition to the Queen and Clara, three security officers where accompanying her down. Marrissa wasn't sure about the officers, but you can't have everything. It was a good team but Lieutenant Lockard may have not appreciated that last joke during the drill.  
"Listen Gentlemen," Marrissa began. "This is a most usual mission. As a full Lieutenant, I will be commanding this away team. Normally that means you would be protecting me. However this mission as I said is different, instead you will be letting me be captured. Your number one priority is to protect the Queen. If you do not do your job, there is a Prince in Engineering who will be Prince Regent until, my and Clara's fate is determined, who will roast you. You have a problem Lieutenant Lockard?"  
"Yes sir," Lockard replied.  
"And what would that be?" Marrissa asked.  
"I don't see the purpose of the mission," Lockard replied.  
"First of all, as your Commanding Officer, I don't have to give you a reason," Marrissa replied sweetly. "However, I will be nice this once. We are trying to smoke out the people responsible for the deaths of the Royal Family of Essex and the House of Parliament. Therefore the Queen, and a couple other Princesses are the bait. Your job is to see that they only take the Princesses."  
"I don't see any Princesses," Ross Lockard replied.  
"Look again, Ross, and next time you address me off duty try Your Royal Highness instead of Risa," Marrissa responded. "It might prevent you from getting strawberry juice in your nice brown hair again."  
"You are one of the Princesses?" Ross exclaimed.  
"Yes, Lieutenant," Marrissa deadpanned. "Now get on the platform, we've got a mission to do. Phasers on stun. Energize."  
  
Queen Victoria, Princesses Marrissa and Clara, Lieutenant Lockard and Ensigns Henderson and Diral materialized about a quarter of a mile from the hunting lodge on the road to the Royal Hunting Lodge. "So Victoria, do you get a lot of use out of this Lodge?" Marrissa asked.  
"Not really," Queen Victoria replied. "I only use it to escape from the Press, during some of the Royal events."  
"Royal Events?" Clara asked.  
"Opening of Parliament, Monarch's birthday, Heir's birthday, Birth of new member of the family, coming of age of member of the family," Victoria recited. "By the way Marrissa, when is your birthday?"  
"July 26," Marrissa said as they came up on the Hunting Lodge. "Keep your eyes open," she whispered.  
As soon as they entered the clearing a green bolt hit a nearby tree. "Get the Queen out of here," Marrissa said drawing her phaser. "Clara and I will cover."  
"Lieutenant Lockard to Enterprise, four to beam up."  
As the four dematerialized, Romulans poured out of the house. As they surrounded Marrissa and Clara, they dropped their phasers. "So the birds came home to roust," the Romulan Commander said. "Search them, leave their communicators on the ground, then tie their hands and take them to Headquarters."  
  
On the Bridge of the Enterprise-E, Worf announced, "The Romulans have taken the bate. Communicator signals are diverging."  
"Inform me when they stop moving," Admiral Picard said. "I'll be in my ready room." He got up and walked into his ready room.  
"I do not think the Captain appreciates Marrissa's bold plan," Worf commented after the door to the ready room closed.  
"He appreciates it all right," Commander Riker responded. "But, he wishes Marrissa didn't have to go into danger to execute it."  
"I do not understand," Worf replied.  
"Perhaps, I can explain," Counselor Troi said. "The Captain, loves his adopted daughter. He would like, like most parents, to see that no harm comes to her." Worf shook his head indicating that he still did not understand. "Worf, would you let Alexander do a similar mission?"  
"I see your point Counselor."  
  
Meanwhile in the Holodeck of the starship Independence, Jay Gordon and his Kid's crew were enjoying command. "Sirek, how is the search going," Jay Gordon asked his Vulcan Security officer.  
"We have about 14 of the 30 hostile confined," he replied.  
"Carry on, Patrick, current coarse and speed?" Jay inquired.  
"Coarse is 121 mark 5, speed is warp 4, which is fast as I can risk going and still follow the hostile warp signature," the CONN officer said.  
"Brian, what is on that heading," Jay asked his OPS officer.  
"The Federation Member Planet Essex," the red haired boy replied.  
"What starships are nearby?" Jay asked.  
"The Enterprise-E is in orbit of Essex," Brian replied. "Her current mission is to investigate the destruction of their Royal Palace and House of Parliament."  
"I think we may have something for Captain Picard," Jay said. "Tira, did you get around to identifying the warp traces?"  
"Yes, Jay," the Bajoran Chief Engineer and Second Officer said. "They are Trakce warp signatures, modified to work with a Romulan cloaking device."  
"Sirek, compare the unknown life forms with Trakce life signs," Jay ordered.  
"Identity confirmed," Sirek said. "Why didn't the computer identify them on its own."  
"The program probably needs updating," Jay said. "Open a channel to the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E."  
"Channel Open," Sibek replied. The bridge of the Enterprise appeared on screen. Commander Riker was sitting in the command chair. Counselor Troi was next to him. Above him stood Worf. Ensign Katherine Szustakowski and Data occupied the forward stations of CONN and OPS, respectively.  
"Jay, what a surprise, why are you in command of the Independence again," Commander Riker asked exuberantly.  
"A combined force of Romulans and Trakce took over the ship, a couple days ago," Jay said. "As usual I was on the Holodeck and took command after they imprisoned the adult crew. We've been following their ship ever since. It seems to have been on a coarse directly to Essex."  
"Jay get here as soon as you can," Commander Riker said. "I have a feeling we will need the Independence. Do you need any help?"  
"When I arrive I'll need some one to help uncouple life support and intruder controls from several doors and forcefields," Jay said. "They locked up the adults pretty good. I think we can restrain our intruders from the Holodeck though. We all ready have 14 of the 30. Patrick, increase speed to warp 10, and give me a revised ETA."  
"Two hours three minutes," the helmsmen replied.  
"I assume you heard that?" Jay asked.  
"Yes, Admiral Picard will expect you then," Riker responded.  
"Admiral, huh, I see someone decided to answer my question," Jay commented.  
"You were the little bird at Admiral Necheyev's ear?" Riker asked.  
"Yes, but Marrissa was the bug in mine," Jay responded. "Independence out."  
Chapter Nine  
  
Clara Sutter, Princess of Essex, didn't like to be confined. However it was for a good cause. She didn't want to rule this planet any more than Marrissa wanted to leave Starfleet. However this didn't stop her from making sure Marrissa knew her displeasure and she wasn't exactly happy that Marrissa had gotten her into this. "Marrissa, why did I let you talk me into this?" she asked.  
"You know why Clara," Marrissa replied.  
"Yes, 'It would be a good idea to learn more about a planet we may have to rule,'" Clara parroted. "'Plus some fresh air would do you some good.' I don't know about you but I don't classify being confined in some detention cell on a Trakce vessel as fresh air."  
"Stop sulking, Clara, like laughter, it's contagious," Marrissa replied.  
"Yes, your royal highness," Clara replied.  
As they completed their conversation, a couple Trakce gray ribbons entered the cell. "Get up," they said. "The master wants you."  
  
Meanwhile on the Bridge of the Enterprise, Worf announced, "They have stopped moving."  
"Admiral Picard to the bridge," Commander Riker said, tapping his communicator. Admiral Jean-Luc Picard entered the bridge from his ready room. "Cap-Admiral they've stopped moving."  
"How much time do we need to get the necessary sensor scans?" Picard asked.  
"No more that ten minutes," Data replied from Ops.  
"Commander ready your teams," Picard said. "Worf prepare yours as well. I'll take tactical."  
  
Princesses Marrissa and Clara were pushed into a large room on the vessel. Originally it was probably a cargo bay but it had recently been converted to a combination throne room and operations center. "Be careful, gray ribbon, we don't want to mess up the puppets," a familiar romulan voice said from across the room as the girls stumbled. He walked over to them. "The Trakce make wonderful mercenaries but when you need a gentle hand, or even a non-harsh one you have to look else were. You probably don't know me."  
"Personally, Captain Tomallok, I had no urge to meet you or your three dozen fellow Romulans, much less the two dozen Trakce that I've counted thus far," Marrissa replied.  
"This child is quite sharp," Tomallok said to an aide. "We will have to watch you closely. "You've managed to spot my entire force on Essex, congratulations. I assume you are Lieutenant Marrissa Picard, the heir to Essex, and your lovely companion is the Engineering wonder Ensign Clara Sutter."  
"Correct, now as part of my duty as a Lieutenant in Starfleet, I must ask you why you are violating treaties between our two governments by your armed presence on this Federation Member world?" Marrissa responded.  
"We are here at the request of the new head of state of Essex, King Martin the First," Tomallok replied.  
"I'm sorry but the head of state isn't a King Martin," Marrissa replied. "It's Queen Victoria the First, granddaughter of King George the Fourth by his second daughter Princess Isabel. Martin is fifth in line."  
"And if by some chance, you've managed to kill her," Clara continued. "Then I guess you would be dealing with Queen Marrissa."  
"What if I dispose of you," Tomallok asked Marrissa.  
"Then Clara's father becomes King Daniel," Marrissa replied. "But I don't think you want that to happen."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because if it does, you won't make it back to Romulus at the next prisoner exchange," Marrissa said. "Admiral Picard will tear you apart the most painful way he can find."  
"What makes you think I'm going to get captured?" Tomallok asked.  
"Perhaps the dozen Starfleet Security Officers who are now materializing," Marrissa said as the sound of Transporters filled the air. "Time to duck Clara." Marrissa and Clara hit the floor.  
  
Meanwhile about 10 miles up, Data declared, "the Independence is entering the system."   
Admiral Picard opened a hailing frequecy to the Independence, "Enterprise to Independence, glad you join us for awhile."  
Jay Gordon appeared on the screen from his holographic bridge. "Admiral, I'm afraid I have bad news," he said. "Not only does the cloaked Trakce trail end here but We picked up the train of a Romulan warbird as well about five minutes ago."  
"Sheilds up," Admiral Picard ordered. "Ensign Szustakowski, take tactical, Commander Troi, CONN if you will."   
As he walked around to his command chair, Data announced, "Romulan warbird decloking."  
"Red Alert," Admiral Picard ordered. "Jay, get ready for battle but do not fire until either of us are fired upon. Enterprise out. Hail the Romulan."  
"No response," was Ensign Szustakowski's response. "They are charging weapons." A bolt of green energy shot out toward the Enterprise. "Direct hit on our starboard shields, shields are at 91 percent."  
"Fire phasers," Picard ordered. "Counselor, begin evasive pattern, Marrissa Mozart Sympany number 23."  
"Aye sir," the Counselor responded.   
"Romulan shields are at 81 percent," Data responded. "The Independence has joined the battle.  
  
The Romulan warbird tried to switch between the two Galaxy Class starships with no success. In fact after the first hit on the Enterprise it failed to score another. The evasive patterns were so complex it would take a miracle to predict precisly where the Enterprise or Indepedence would be next. Of coarse miracles do happen as the Enterprise's sheilds recieved another hit. But the hit was not from the Romulan vessel  
  
"Admiral the Trakce vessel has decloaked and is bearing down on us," Data announced.   
"Tell the Independence to go after the Trakce," Picard ordered.  
  
Apparently the match up was not mutual on both sides as the battle re-alined themselves. The Romulan was being chased by the Enterprise. The Enterprise was being chased by the Trakce ship. The Trakce ship was being chased by the Independence. And finally the Independence was being fired on by the Romulan. It was regular circlar fire fight above Essex. The Romulans had the least shields left but now that it was a circular chase, the evasive patters weren't as effective and the Starfleet vessels shields where also being drained. To an outside observer the Romulan ship looked like it would go first followed by the Starfleet vessels, leaving the Trakce behind. Fotunately the tide of the battle was about to change.  
  
"Admiral, another ship has entered the system," Data informed.  
"Can you identify it, Data," Jean-Luc Picard asked.  
"It is a Miranda class starship," Data said. "Markings indicate it is the Papal vessel Trinity."  
"The Pope, just what we need, bystanders," Picard moaned.  
"The Trinity is charging weapons," Data announced.  
"Weapons on the Pope's ship!"  
Chapter Ten  
  
On the planet Essex, Marrissa and Clara had hit the deck as the security team matterialized in the Trakce ship of the Romulan Captain Tomallok. The dozen Security officers appeared arranged around the edge of the room, phasers drawn facing the half a dozen Romulans in the room. Tomallok reached for his disrupter. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Marrissa said from the floor.   
"I don't intend to die in at the hands of Federation interagaters," the Romulan Captain said. "Now get up off the floor and join me." He reached for the disrupter. A phaser beam hit him square in the chest.  
"I told him," Marrissa said as the rest of the Romulans surrendered. Then noticing Commander Riker she continued. "Commander, I we need to locate Martin. From this room and how Tomallok spoke I beleive he is here."  
"Worf has orders to look for him as soon as all the Trakce and Romulans are rounded up," Commander Riker said. "I better check in. Riker to Enterprise."  
"This is the Enterprise, I'm sorry I can't talk much right now, Number One. I'm in the middle of a battle."  
"Just calling you to inform you that your daughter and Clara are back in safe hands."  
"Thank you, Commander, Enterprise out."  
"Just my luck, I undertake a mission and the Enterprise is attacked," Marrissa said. "Will I ever be able to try my own evasive manuevers, myself?"  
  
Up in space, the Trinity had just opened fire on thr Trakce vessel. Apparently the Trakce were not perpared for what ever type of phaser the Pope's ship was using and the beam went right though the shields. The Trakce ship when up in a cloud of Plasma. As it's ally was no longer helpful, the Romulan ship turned to run. Unfortunately their was a problem with the Romulan's cloaking device. The shields went down but instead of the ship cloaking the Romulan's null singlurity generator was ejected. This left them helpless.  
  
"Hail the Romulan, Ensign," Admiral Picard ordered Katherine Szustakowski.  
"The Romulans are responding."  
"On Screen." The Romulan Bridge appeared on the main veiw screen. "This is Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship USS Enterprise. We request your immedaite and unconditional surrender."  
The Romulan commander had just two words for the Admiral. "We Surrender."  
"Mister Data, take a crew over their. You will submit to Commander Data's command and disarm immedaitely. Enterprise out."  
"Hail the Trinity."   
"Pope Gregory the Twentith is responding," Ensign Katherine Szustakowski replied.  
"On Screen," the Admiral responded. Pope Gregory the Twentith looked very out of place sitting in the Command Chair of the Bridge of the Trinity, but no less than the rest of his crew. It was kind of funny to see a bridge like the one on the original Enterprise manned by monks and nunns and commanded by his holyness Pope Gregory the Twentith. On second though, maybe the Pope was in the right place. There was an air of command coming from the man in the center seat and he sat like he belonged there. "This is Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise, thanks for the help."  
"God is always willing to lead a helping hand if you need him," the Pope responded.  
"What are you doing in the neighborhood," the Admiral asked. "This is rather far from the Vatican."  
"I was visiting the Arch-Diocese of Garson's sector when I heard my services as a Religous Leader might be of service on my homeword," the Pope replied. "Needless to say I set a coarse warp 4 and set off. Popes haven't had the chance to crown any one for over 8 centeries. I'd like to end that drought."  
"Well I'll see that Queen Victoria contacts you to set up the details. Thanks again for the help," Picard said.  
"Don't thank me, thank the Lord, our God," the Pope responded.  
"I will, Enterprise out."  
"Incoming hail from the Independence," Szustakowski said.  
"On Screen," Picard said, yet another time.  
"Admiral, I have a problem," Jay Gordon said.  
"And what would that be?" Picard asked.  
"The upper level officers on this ship were placed in the brig by the Trakce and Romulans who took over the Independence," Jay said. "Since they couldn't use the computer, they powered the forcefields from life support circuits and they welded the doors shut though most of the ship so we can't even get to some of the trapped officers."  
"I'll send Commander LaForge over to solve your problem. Enterprise out." Captain Picard then began walk over toward the forward turbolift saying, "If anyone else calls me, tell them that I'm unavailable."  
  
It was his cousins Clara and Marrissa who finally found Martin. The ten year old boy had taken the confusion which the Enterprise's rescue of his cousins had caused to escape into the forest. Marrissa and Clara wouldn't have found him either if it weren't for one thing that Clara had never done.  
"You know Marrissa, it's kind of strange," Clara said.  
"What's strange?" Marrissa asked  
"Here we are in a large forest, and I have never climbed a real tree," Clara replied.  
"Then we better rectify the matter," Marrissa said. "That tree over there looks like a good climbing tree.  
They began climbing up the stately oak tree, two Starfleet Officers under the age of fourteen. As they began to climb Marrissa noted, "I think someone has climbed this tree before."  
A voice came down from above, "Yes some one has and if you are Romulans, I'd suggest you climb back down and start running."  
Clara and Marrissa looked at each other and said in unison, "Martin."  
"You have five seconds," Martin replied.  
"Matin Sussex, we are not Romulan's," Marrissa shouted up the tree. "I'm Marrissa Picard of the Starship Enterprise and my friend here is Clara Sutter of the same."  
"If you are Marrissa Picard of the Starship Enterprise then what did you carve and were did you carve it on STARDATE 47577," Martin asked.  
"I carved the word twice next to my earlier carving of 'I was beaten by a bunch of kids' on Gul Ducet's warship on his port blade," was Marrissa reply.  
"They could know that," Martin said. "What is your favourite drink?"  
"Strawberry juice," Marrissa replied.  
"I'm coming down," Martin said. A blond boy decended. He was shirtless and was carrying his shirt like a bag, using only one arm to aid in his decent. He meet Marrissa and Clara on the ground. His shirt was full of acorns.  
"So you are the famous young Lieutenant," Martin said. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to meet you."  
"I can make a good guess, cousin," Marrissa said. "My guess is about a year."  
"Cousin?" Martin asked.  
"We were doing some research to determine who the heirs to this planet's throne were and all three of us here came up," Marrissa said. "You work out to be fifth in line and my third cousin. Clara works out to be third and my second cousin. And finally I'm first in line."  
"Wow, I'm related to the famous youngest Liuetenant in Starfleet," Martin said.  
"What no coment as to being royality?" Clara asked.  
"That Romulan told me that, I wasn't impressed," Martin said. "Then I began to analyze his motives and he grew most annoyed. How have you taken the recent turn of events."  
"Martin, you should become a Ship's Counselor," Marrissa said. "Tell me have you ever considered going to Starfleet Academy?"  
"What kid hasn't after hearing about your exploits," Martin said.  
"Marrissa we better report in," Clara said. "We don't want our parents to start worring."  
"Agreed," Marrissa said. "Martin, would you care to join us?"   
"Would I ever," Martin said.   
"Lieutenant Marrissa Picard to the Enterprise," Marrissa said after tapping her communicator. "Three to beam up."  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Captain's Log  
STARDATE 48835.12  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard recording  
We have successfully removed the Romulan and Trakce precence on the Planet Essex and solved the mystery of who was killing the government of Essex. Tomallok has admited that he was behind the whole plot. The government of Romulus is denying all responsablity. The prisoner transport Justice has arrived to take the Trakce and Romulan prisoners to the Minus IV rehabilitation colony.  
Mary Sussex arrived aboard it, per my instuctions to pick up her son Martin. However they will not be departing for her bar on Starbase 127 for awhile as they will be attending the corination of her majesty Queen Victoria the First of Essex.   
Captain Morris has finally been freed from her own brig were the Romulans had imprisoned here. She has commended Jay Gordon for his actions during her imprisonment and promoted him to full Ensign. I also add my commendation for his assistance in this system to this log.  
This holiness Pope Gregory the twentith, also recieves my apprication especaily after I discovered that his ship only has enough power for a phaser blast ever three minutes. It takes alot of faith to go into battle with such armourment. But the Pope seems to have plenty to spare.  
We still can find no reason for the Romulans mysterous ejection of it's null singularity generator. I must assume that it was an act of God, as the Pope insists as their is no other explanation.  
  
Princess Marrissa Amber Picard was having a hard time getting her dress on right. "Now I know why I haven't worn a dress in two years," Marrissa said. "There impossible to get right."  
"Stand still for a moment," Doctor Beverly Picard said as she adjusted the dress. "There. Robe please, Deanna."  
"You should dress up more often," Counselor Troi said. "The dress is very becoming."  
"You aren't the one in this uncomfortable garment," Marrissa replied. "Remind me not to become heir to any more planets."  
"It can't be that bad," Doctor Picard responded.  
"Well at least I now have a level 14 clearance," Marrissa said.  
"Fourteen," Doctor Picard said. "That's one below the Fleet Admiral and two above what your father has."  
"I guess their are some good reasons to be next in line to the throne," Marrissa said. "However, I still want the Queen to get married and have children as soon as possible, like you are."  
"How did you know I am pregnant," the Doctor asked.  
"You know that tricorder that seems to be permanently attached to my hand," Marrissa responded. "It was a medical tricorder when you arrived back on the Enterprise."  
Suddenly their was a knock on the door, and from the other side someone said. "Princess Marrissa, your carriage is here."  
  
Outside the Prime Minister's residence where Marrissa had been getting ready stood a black open air carriage with gold edging. Hitched to the carriage were four black Arabian stallions. A man in royal livery sat in the front seat. Marrissa's father was already seated on in the carriage in the backward facing seat. He was wearing his dress uniform with all his medals arrayed across his chest. Marrissa climbed up to join her father sitting across from him.  
In front of her carriage and a little to the right stood Clara and her father's carriage. Clara apparently had had better luck with her dress. She sat facing backwards as her father Prince Daniel Sutter sat uncomfortable facing forward. As Marrissa watched he ran a finger around his dress uniform's collar.  
In front of Clara's carriage sat yet another carriage. This one contained Martin and his mother Mary. Mary apparently was more suited to her dress and Martin's tuxedo was obviously a good fit for the boy as he wasn't indicating a single sign of discomfort.  
At a signal from a man in royal livery standing at the end of the Prime Minister's residence the column of Royals moved out. As the carriages passed the site of the old Royal Palace, already beginning to be rebuilt, Another carriage pulled out behind them and men on horseback in Royal Colors pulled out and surrounded each carriage. That is except for Marrissa's carriage, which in appreciation for Starfleet's help was surrounded by horses ridden by some of Worf's best security officers in dress uniforms, the yellow and black being in stark contrast to the red and gold of the royal uniforms.   
The last carriage meanwhile contained Queen Victoria the First and her Prime Minister. The Queen looked radiant in her purple robes across from the her recently recovered Prime Minister. The Prime Minister wore his tuxedo with a couple orders which the previous King had given him.  
As they left the palace grounds the sides of the road began to be filled by the cheering people of Essex. The lamp posts were decorated in the Red, Blue and Gold flag of Essex and Golden banners with a V R done in purple on them. In the crowd people also waved black flags with the current insignia of Starfleet on them, showing their appreciation of Starfleet's help in the latest problem. Marrissa smiled at the crowd.   
They neared the Cathedral of Saint Paul's. The first carriage stopped and Martin Susex got out first and assisted a man in royal livery in helping his mother out. The Princess Mary's train was immediately picked up by the young girls picked out by the Queen. The carriage moved off and Clara's stopped in front of the Cathedral. Clara's father, Prince Daniel stepped off and helped his daughter down. Clara no longer, she had obviously adjusted to the role well and now the title Princess Clarrissa fit well as a four girls from the Kid's Crew's engineering department stepped forward to pick up Clarrissa's train. Then Marrissa's carriage pulled up. Her father, Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, got out and helped Marrissa down. Four specially chosen young girls from the Enterprise stepped up to pick up her train.  
Into the Cathedral, they proceeded. First came Martin holding his mother's hand. Next came, Prince Daniel Sutter holding his daughter Clarrissa's hand. Then Princess Marrissa entered, he adopted father holding her hand. Behind her stood her majesty, Queen Victoria, at her Prime Minister's side awaiting the signal for her to enter.  
Martin and his mother proceeded to their front row right-side seats as did Clara and her father. Marrissa took up her position in a seat on the far right of the alter next to the crown. Her father walked back to the front row left side where the Command crew of the Enterprise sat.  
As the Pope was not yet ready to start, Marrissa looked around the room. Behind the crew of the Enterprise sat the Command Crew of the Independence. Jay Gordon having got the message that he was to have an aisle seat was guarding it jealously. Marrissa wondered if he knew what was in store for him.   
Next her eyes were drawn to the Master of Ceremony, the only member of the Command Crew not in the front row. Lieutenant Commander Data stood on the left side of the alter in red and gold livery. As each of the guests to the coronation had arrived he had announced them with all their titles and honors. Now once again he spoke, "Her Majesty, Queen Victoria of Essex, first of that name. Defender of the Realm and Head of State, granddaughter of our late king of happy memory, King George the Fourth, escorted by her majesty's Prime Minister, Sir William Lancaster, the member from Londondairy, member of the order of the defenders of Essex."  
The Queen of Essex began her procession down the aisle. She began it with some hesitation but as she progress she grew more confident. As she reached the alter, she kneeled. As she got back up Pope Gregory the Twentieth began speaking, "Victoria of Essex, you come here today to be confirmed in your role as monarch of this planet. This is not an easy task, and definitely not one to be taken lightly. Before you mount the throne, I must ask you, are you willing to take on the responsibility? To be the example for all your people, those alive now and those who will be born in your reign. To defend your people to your last breath. To grant mercy to those accused and justice to those oppressed. To govern firmly during your life and to uphold the rights of your people."  
"I am willing," Victoria responded.  
"To those gathered within these walls and those without," the Pope continued. "Are you willing to live under the rule of this woman as your Queen. To have her guard your rights and serve you. To in times of trouble make decisions for you when time is of the essence. Do you want her as your Queen?"  
"We do," came the overwhelming response of the assembled crowd both within Saint Paul's and without.  
"Then take your rightful place by both hereditary and the approval of the people," the Pope said. "Would the heir to the throne step forward."  
Marrissa moved over to take Victoria's place before the Pope as Victoria took her seat in the throne before the alter. Marrissa was quite nervous, but she hoped she didn't show it.  
"Princess Marrissa Amber Picard, you are noted as heir to this throne," the Pope said. "As such, I must now ask you are you ready to bear the responsibilities as I explained them to your royal cousin in the event that she is unable to? Are you also ready to support her in ways which she will need in the long reign ahead of her? To act as heir to the throne until and if she produces a heir?"  
"I am," Marrissa replied with a sight tremble.  
"Then bring the crown so we may crown your Queen," the Pope ordered. The Pope retreated to the throne which Victoria vacated to kneel before the alter. Marrissa retrieved the Crown and it's accompanying articles and approached the Pope. He picked up the crown and raised it above Victoria's head. (Making sure it was oriented the right way) "I crown thee, Queen Victoria the First of Essex, Defender of Faith and Head of State." Lowering the crown onto her head he said. "God Save the Queen."  
The assembled crowd then responded with "God Save the Queen."  
Next he picked up an scepter from the cushion Marrissa bore. "Carry this Scepter to remember the weight of your rule."  
Barely audible from were Marrissa stood, the Queen muttered, "If the crown weren't heavy enough."  
As this ended the crowning portion of the coronation, Data announced, "We pause now to thank the lord for our blessings."  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The next stage of the coronation was what Marrissa was going to enjoy, after her part in it was done. As the ancient Quaker melody 'A gift to be simple' played (never let it be said that Victoria didn't have a sense of humor), Marrissa returned to her seat and the Pope took a seat next to her. The Queen meanwhile pulled a large sword from beside the throne and placed it in her lap.  
When the song was over, Data announced, "Here on this Coronation Day, the crown wishes to reward many of her people and some not of her people. First as tradition dictates, the heir to the throne, Princess Marrissa Amber Picard, Lieutenant in Starfleet, Chief CONN Officer, Starship Enterprise NCC-1701-E. Please approach the throne."  
Marrissa got up and approached the throne. As she kneeled before it Queen Victoria began, "Seldom has a Queen had such a heir, many of you are familiar with the deeds of my heir. Her deeds have shown that this thirteen year-old is more mature than most, and certainly a good commanding officer. So with the consultation of my Prime Minister, I have decided not to wait until she turns eighteen to bestow upon her the traditional office of the heir to the throne. Rise, Princess of Covington, Duchess of Londondairy, Princess Marrissa Amber Flores Picard."  
Marrissa got up. Even though she knew it was coming, she still was embarrassed. As she returned to her seat, Data called out. "Prince Daniel. Approach the throne."  
"Since we have a large number of titles floating around," Victoria stated. "We hereby grant you the title of Duke of Yorkshire, a title your grandfather once held."  
"Princess Clarrissa Ann, Approach the throne."  
"Clarrissa, your talents as an Engineer have not escaped us," Victoria said. "Neither has your suggestions as to an excellent economic prospect. For both these reasons I hereby grant you the title of Marquise of Wessex."  
"Princess Mary Sussex, approach the throne."  
"We as noted earlier have a large number of titles floating around, and it has occurred to me that such a title would be helpful in your occupation. Therefore we grant you the title Duchess of Greenwich."  
"Martin Sussex, approach the throne."  
"As your mother has received the Duchy of Greenwich, we are granting you the traditional Earlship of the heir to that Dukedom, Rise Earl Flores."  
"Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, approach and kneel before the throne," Data intoned a sign of a smile darting across his face.  
Marrissa's father approached the throne glancing at Marrissa briefly, the message, 'If you arranged this ...' clear. He kneeled before the throne. "As the adopted father of our beloved heir, the Princess of Covington, we hereby grant you the titles, Guardian of Essex and Duke of New Brittany. We also knight you as the first knight of the realm, rise Sir Jean-Luc, Duke of New Brittany and First Knight of the Realm." As Jean-Luc Picard left the throne another glance was made to Marrissa, this one said, 'we will speak later.'  
"Jay Gordon, Captain of the Kid's Crew of the Starship Independence, approach the throne."  
"Jay Gordon, we observed your bravery and your valor in defending this planet. It has not escaped our attention that you did not have to look for the ship who had locked up the regular crew. We are aware of the commendations you have received for your actions, However that does not stop us from adding ours, rise Sir Jay, knight of the realm."  
This went on for a couple hours, by the time the Queen and the royal family left all of the Command crew of the Enterprise were knights of the realm. Once again the royal family took off in carriages for a jaunt around the city ending at the site of the old Royal Palace. From there they beamed up to Enterprise for the Ball to be held later that night in the Main Shuttlebay.  
  
Doctor Picard and Counselor Troi with the assistance of mostly medical staff members were decorating the Main Shuttle bay. "Ensign Taurses, see if you can level that section of the Dance Floor with the rest of it," the Doctor ordered. "I don't think Jean-Luc will be able to tell that this was the main Shuttlebay after we are done."  
"I agree, especially with that oak dance floor and the star field ceiling," Deanna said. "Tell me, have you told him yet?"  
"Told him what?" Beverly asked.  
"I don't know maybe that your pregnant," Deanna replied.  
"No, I thought that I better wait until Marrissa stops surprising him," Beverly replied.  
"In that case, he should find out after you've gone into labor," Deanna said. "Marrissa and her friends never stop surprising people. Half my caseload of late it because they thought of something before some officer."  
"Point taken, I'm just glad they don't have anyone in our fields," Beverly replied.  
"I don't think I will be so lucky much longer," Deanna said. "I passed Marrissa and Martin on the way here. They were discussing the advantages of a ship's counselor."  
"At least he isn't a member of the Kid's Crew," Beverly consoled.  
"There is that," Deanna said. "Here comes Data with those landscapes we ordered."  
  
Meanwhile Marrissa was trying to get a date for the ball. "Computer, open a private channel to Ensign Jay Gordon aboard the USS Independence."  
"One moment please," the Computer replied. Marrissa waited.  
"Jay Gordon, starship Independence, nice to see you again, Princess," Jay said.  
"Drop the title, Jay," Marrissa replied. "I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the Coronation Ball. I rather not go unescorted."  
"OK on two conditions," Jay replied. "One, your cousin doesn't give me any more titles, and two you don't were that dress you were wearing earlier today."  
"That I can guarantee," Marrissa said. "I've found a much better dress that doesn't go near touching the floor."  
"Then I will meet you at 1900 hours at your quarters, I assume you haven't moved?" Jay arranged.  
"Do you really think the Admiral would let me?" Marrissa responded. "I'll see you at 1900 hours then. Marrissa out."  
  
Just before 1900 hours Clara met Alexander at his quarters, "You look good in those Ambassadorial robes," Clara said.   
"Personally I wish they would find something more comfortable for ceremonial occasions for Klingon Ambassadors," Alexander said. "It's almost enough for me to start cursing Marrissa for getting me the job."  
"You know the only thing that is keeping Marrissa from cursing her new position?" Clara stated.  
"What?" Alexander asked sharply.  
"She now has a level fourteen clearance," Clara replied. "Boy that must be uncomfortable, I've seen you like this before but that was when you were practicing with Jay and he accidentally stabbed you with his bat'leth."  
"Don't worry give me a half an hour in this out fit and I'll be my usual cheery self," Alexander replied.  
"I hope so," Clara said. "Dancing and grouchiness do not mix."  
  
Meanwhile Marrissa had just gotten her pink ruffled dress on when the door chimed. Beverly answered it and said, "Marrissa, your date is here."  
As Jay entered in his dress uniform, his face was blushing. "You show excellent taste, Marrissa." her father said.  
"In dates or dress," Marrissa asked causing Jay to blush again.  
"Both actually," Jean-Luc said. "I was worried that you'd leave yourself open for the evening."  
"I'd never get to dance then," Marrissa replied. "No one my age in Starfleet is allowed to fraternize with me because their all at least two ranks below me. And most others wouldn't dare dance with the heir to the throne. So a chose my own partner who I couldn't find a reason for anyone to object or put two and two together to get scandal."  
"You take good care of my daughter," Jean Luc Picard told Jay.  
"I will," Jay replied.  
"Oh and Ensign," the Admiral added. "Don't let anyone cut in."  
As Marrissa and Jay left the room, Beverly spoke up, "Jean-Luc there is something I've been meaning to tell you and now seems like as good a time as ever."  
"What is Beverly?"  
"I'm pregnant," she replied.  
Jean-Luc Picard was speechless for a moment then he replied, "That is wonderful news. I'm finally going to be a father for real. If it wasn't for the fact that we have to attend a ball, I'd be tempted to take you out somewhere special to celebrate."  
"You can do that tomorrow," Beverly replied. "Alyssa has found a four star restaurant on the Planet, that she thinks we would enjoy."  
"OK, tomorrow we will dine out and I'll leave Marrissa in command," Jean-Luc said.  
"Why Marrissa?"  
"Do you actually think that any other person other than Data won't have a hang over tomorrow?"  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The Ball was in full swing by the time the Admiral and Doctor arrived. The Enterprise Pops (as the combined quartets were referred to) with the Essex Royal Symphony Orchestra were playing 'By the Beautiful Blue Danube' by Johann Strauss, jr. Marrissa and Jay could be seen gaily waltzing across the floor. "Jean-Luc, lets show Marrissa how it is done," Doctor Beverly Picard said. He took up her hand and they began as a new song was picked up by the Orchestra, 'Waltz of the Snowflakes' by Tchaikovsky.  
"My compliments on the decorations," Jean-Luc said to his wife. "If I didn't know better I'd say you had taken the roof off my shuttle bay."  
"Pay more attention to your dancing, Jean-Luc," Beverly replied. "You just stepped on to my foot."  
  
Later that evening when the orchestra was taking a break, the Admiral and Doctor where getting some refreshments. "So tell me more about how I did with the decorations," Beverly asked.  
"Oh, what, You really have done quite well," he replied, somewhat preoccuppied.  
"A penny for your thoughts," Beverly asked.  
"Your news earlier got me thinking about Marrissa," he responded. "At first I was wondering what she would think about having a little brother or sister, having been an only child. Then I looked up and here she is, all grown up dancing across the floor with some young man."  
"I'd hardly consider 13 grown up and Jay's only 12," Beverly replied.  
"Yes, but Marrissa and I've been quite close and since you and I got back from our honeymoon, we've had none of the talks like we use to," Jean-Luc said.  
"She hasn't exactly had much time for anything since we got back," the Doctor responded. "But it will get back to normal soon, trust me Jean-Luc. I've got the voice of experience on my side."  
  
"You dance quite well, Jay," Marrissa said as they got some more punch.  
"Thank you, your highness," Jay replied.  
"You know I think I've finally found a phrase that annoys me more than being called Risa," Marrissa responded.  
"Really, your highness?" Jay replied. "What would that be?"  
"Your highness, Sir Jay," Marrissa said.  
"OK, Marrissa, I won't call you Princess, your highness or Risa," Jay bargined. "If you don't call me Sir Jay."  
"Agreed." Marrissa replied.  
"Care to take bets on who Commander Riker ends up the eveing with?" Jay asked.  
  
Meanwhile across the room the Queen was seated by her Prime Minister, trying to get him to dance with her when the music started up again. "Come on William, Doctor Picard said you needed the exercise of this Ball, and I'd like you to dance with me. Stop being a bump on a log."  
"No, my Queen," William Lancaster replied. "It isn't right for the Prime Minister to dance with the Queen much less date her."  
"Lets put it in simpler terms," Victoria responded. "I'm not married. Your dancing with me. And I don't care if you are Prime Minister or anything else, you are my date, you are dancing with me."  
As the band stuck up the Starship Waltz, a new compistion by Data in it's debut preformance, everyone returned to the dance floor. This Inculded the Queen and her reluctant Prime Minister.  
  
After the ball was over and before the Queen left for the surface, Marrissa pulled her over for a quick chat. "Victoria, I have one request," Marrissa said.  
"What is that?" the Queen asked.  
"I don't want to become Queen, so I want you to get married as soon as possible," Marrissa replied. "At least before Clara and I get married."  
"That isn't something you can plan Marrissa," Victoria replied. "Especially with someone like my Prime Minister. However I will try to do so just don't get married as quickly as you've risen though the ranks in Starfleet."  
"I doubt I'll be marrying any time soon," Marrissa replied. "And one more thing, the Doctor is pregnant. I'd like if what ever sex the child she has is gets a title as soon as possible after it's birth. If only to prevent some jealously toward as certain older sister."  
"That sound reasonable," the Queen replied. "And if Wesley would care to stop by Essex, I've got an knighthood waiting for him."  
"I'll tell him in my next letter," Marrissa responded.  
  
The next morning was a morning of departures. First the Pope left in his Miranda class vessel, the Trinity. Then the Independence prepared to leave, first hailing the Enterprise.  
"Enterprise, Lieutenant Marrissa Picard in command," Marrissa responded.  
"I was hoping Admiral Picard would be in," Captain Melaine Morris said as she appeared on screen.  
"Sorry, he took the Doctor down to the surface for a little shore-leave," Marrissa answered.  
"Are you sure we are taking about the same Jean-Luc Picard," Morris asked.  
"Hey, it's not every day that he learns that he is going to become a father," Marrissa justified. "Plus he's got 2 years of shore-leave saved up. If he doesn't take some of it Starfleet and Counselor Troi will get on his nerves until he does."  
"True my Counselor is getting on mine," Morris said. "Well give my regards to him and tell him thanks for the plum assignment."  
"Just don't enjoy diplomacy too much," Marrissa replied. "You will never get out of it."  
"You seem to have," Morris said.  
"Yes but I'm not a starship Captain yet," Marrissa said, "but I've heard that once Admiral Okie has found Captains he likes they don't leave his hands until they accept promotions."  
"I'll keep that in mind," Morris said. "Oh and my second officer wants to know if you and his son had a good time last night. Apparently Jay came home dead tired."  
"Yes, we did," Marrissa said. "Although I don't recommend dancing to midnight and then taking the bridge at 0800 the next mourning. I've discovered why my father drinks so much Earl Gray tea."  
"I will agree with that," Morris responded. "Well I better get going. I have 24 hours to get to Qari. Independence out."  
Epilogue  
  
"Marrissa, you are too busy for a girl your age," Admiral Picard said, entering his daughters room to find her working at her desk.  
"Most girls my age aren't Starfleet Lieutenants or heirs to the throne of some planet," Marrissa responded.  
"True but even so you have to much work, especially paper work," Jean-Luc Picard said. "And your room is simply not the place for it."  
"Where else am I going to do it?" Marrissa asked.   
"How about your office, across the hall," her father replied. "And I'm sure your new Yeoman will reduce your load some what."  
"I never thought you would agree to it," Marrissa said of her asking for an office.  
"I hadn't been in your room that much until last night when I found you asleep writing a report at your desk," Jean-Luc Picard said. "After I put you to bed. I contacted Commander LaForge and pulled up a file you made titled Marrissa's perfect office. You'll find that Geordi followed your plans exactly or I will know why." The last was said in such a tone to mean that he would not be pleased with Geordi LaForge if their was any deviance from Marrissa's plans.  
"Thank you Dad," Marrissa said giving her father a hug. "And you defiantly are right I'm too busy. I think that I will leave this rewrite of my evaluation of Lieutenant Szustakowski until tomorrow. After all it's not needed for another month."  
"In that case, would you care for a little sword practice?" Jean-Luc asked.  
"I'd be delighted, Dad." Marrissa replied.  
  
Life returned to normal aboard the Enterprise and in the Picard family quarters. Until, the next problem that is. But that's another story ...  
The End.  
Appendix A  
A Map of Essex (area around the Capital)  
  
Appendex B :  
The Royal House of Essex  
  
Appendex C  
Titles of Members of the Royal Family  
  
TitlePresent HolderPrevious Holder  
Monarch,Queen Victoria IKing George IV  
Defender of Essex,  
Head of State.  
Prince(ss) of Marrissa PicardStephen son of George IV  
Covington,  
Duke(Duchess) of  
Londondairy.  
Duke of YorkshireDaniel SutterCharles son of Edward I  
Charles, grandfather of Daniel  
Marquise of WessexClara Sutter  
Duke (Duchess) ofMary SussexHenry son of Edward I  
Greenwich  
Earl FloresMartin SussexGeorge, biological father of Marrissa  
Duke of New Brittany Jean-Luc Picardvacant  
First Knight of the Jean-Luc PicardKing George IV  
Realm  
Those knighted :  
Jean-Luc Picard, Rear Admiral, currently commanding USS Enterprise  
William T. Riker, Commander, first officer, USS Enterprise  
Data, Lieutenant Commander, second officer, USS Enterprise  
Geordi LaForge, Lieutenant Commander, Cheif Engineer, USS Enterprise  
Worf, son of Mog, Lieutenant Commander, Cheif of Security, USS Enterprise  
Jay Gordon, Ensign, Commanding Officer, Kid's Crew USS Independence  
Appendex D:  
Current Kid's Crews.  
  
USS Enterpriseage  
Commanding OfficerLieutenant Marrissa Picard13  
First OfficerEnsign Clara Sutter11  
Second OfficerAlexander Rozhenko11  
Chief of OperationsAlexander Rozhenko11  
Chief of SecurityPatterson Supra9  
Chief EngineerShayna Sachs11  
Chief CONN Officer Heather Cowhig16  
USS Independenceage  
Commanding OfficerEnsign Jay Gordon12  
First OfficerThak10  
Second OfficerTira Nomel9  
Chief EngineerTira Nomel9  
Chief of SecuritySirek13  
Chief of OperationsBrian (last name unknown)8  
Chief CONN OfficerRobert Yomato7  
  
  



End file.
